


Moving On

by 006_stkglm



Series: Зови меня Джон [1]
Category: Moving On - Fandom, Silk (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Маллиган совсем не добрый и не сентиментальный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru
> 
> Калдерстоунс-парк — престижный район в Ливерпуле.

_— Босс?_

_— Джо, сколько раз говорить — не зови меня так! У нас тут не филиал Cosa Nostra._

_— Не чего филиал, босс?_

_— Господь всемогущий, за что ты окружил меня идиотами? Ладно, проехали. С чем пришел?_

…

_— Да не мнись ты уже, как целка на выпускном, выкладывай._

_— Ребята переживают, босс. Слухи ходят всякие. Ну, про Манчестер. Тамошние-то круты, под пакистанцами ходят, народ горячий, ну вот и как бы чего не…_

_— А тебя, значит, прислали выразить озабоченность, потому что босс, прости Господи, добрый, на дураков не обижается и бить не станет? Ну, во всяком случае, не до смерти._

…

_— Иди уже, скажи парням, чтоб дурью не маялись. И если еще раз услышу подобную хрень… Ты же знаешь, Джо — я не добрый. Совсем нет._

* * *

Деньги идут к деньгам — это, пожалуй, единственная истина, в которую Джон Маллиган искренне верил и которая ни разу в жизни его не подвела. Что кокс — это быстрые деньги, он выяснил еще в старших классах, когда ему надоело таскать мелочь у вечно пьяной матери и отбирать пенсовые монетки у малолеток. Колония для несовершеннолетних не только не заставила его отказаться от опасного заработка, но и свела с нужными людьми и научила действовать хитрее и осторожнее. Откинувшись, он собрал вокруг себя банду из такой же неприкаянной уличной гопоты, какой недавно был сам, и поднялся быстро — куда быстрее, чем его вчерашние одноклассники, просиживающие штаны на лавках колледжей, пробующие свои первые косяки и взахлеб обсуждающие сиськи старшекурсниц. Несколько лет спустя, когда после получения степеней они обивали пороги в поисках работы, Джон неторопливо колесил в ярко-красном Porsche 918 Spyder по Калдерстоунс-парку, подыскивая себе подходящий дом.

К тридцатилетию ему захотелось попробовать чего-то еще, быть может, не столь прибыльного, но более надежного. Джон огляделся вокруг, оценил возможности и вложил львиную долю капитала в недвижимость. Как бы не скакал курс фунта, в какие тартарары не катилась бы экономика, даже если дома падали в цене, земля всегда неуклонно дорожала. У него появился офис, кофе-машина, постоянные служащие и визитки. «Я купил себе респектабельность», — усмехался Джон своему отражению в зеркале чопорной приемной офиса, куда заезжал раз в неделю подписать документы.

Но именно благодаря легальному бизнесу жизнь и столкнула его нос к носу с Элен Морган. «Школьным зазнобам все-таки следует оставаться школьными», — первое, что пришло Джону в голову, когда он понял, почему фотография на ксерокопии водительских прав, приложенных к пухлой пачке документов на дом, поступивший на продажу, показалась ему такой знакомой. Он еще с полчаса неторопливо листал подшивку — ничто не способно рассказать о человеке столько, сколько его кредитная история — хотя уже прекрасно знал, что поедет. Он не был склонен к сентиментальности и широким жестам, но мог их себе позволить, когда было выгодно. И потом, было трудно отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать Мисс Всезнайку растерянной, заискивающей, выброшенной на обочину жизни и охотно раздвинувшей ноги при виде красивой тачки и готовности приписать лишний ноль к цифре на купчей. Бабы, прости Господи…

* * *

_— Манчестер дозрел?_

_— Еще как, босс. Ушлепки глотки готовы друг другу рвать. Ну и кровищи на улицах будет, когда сцепятся._

_— Головой отвечаешь, чтоб сцепились, Джо. Учти. Что еще?_

_— Да эта ваша… ну, в общем, эта._

_— Не твоя забота, сколько говорить._

_— Знаю, босс, только…_

_— Не трать мое время, пытаясь подобрать слова. Что?_

_— Слишком уж правильная. Как бы не стуканула…_

_— Честно говоря, я на это и рассчитываю._

…

_— Не пытайся думать, Джо, тебе не идет. Твоя забота схлестнуть манчестерских между собой и показать выжившим, кто теперь хозяин. Это хоть понятно?_

_— Поня-я-ятно, босс._

_— Очень надеюсь. Все. Тебя ждет тачка. А меня, полагаю, сольная партия королевы драмы…_

* * *

Когда Джон озвучил, что не хочет выходить под залог, адвокат просто кивнул, делая пометку в телефоне. Shoe Lane просили за своих барристеров восемьсот фунтов в час не для того, чтобы задавать лишние вопросы. А Джон не для того затеял всю эту эпопею с брикетом дерьмового, сильно разбавленного кокса среди трусиков Элли, чтобы оказаться без алиби, когда в Манчестере всерьез польется кровь.

Предвариловка, конечно, отличалась от уютного особняка в глубине Калдерстоунс-парка, но не было ничего такого, чего не могли бы решить деньги. Судебная система старательно перемалывала его «дело» заржавевшими шестеренками. Срок по малолетству и последующие пятнадцать лет без единого штрафа даже за неправильную парковку против огромных долгов по ипотеке и отчаяния — Джон искренне жалел, что до перекрестного допроса барристеры решили не доводить. Впрочем, Элли не была бы собой, если бы не объявилась однажды с гордо вздернутым — слегка поплывшим в ее-то возрасте — подбородком и проповедями. У Джона было хорошее настроение: по ящику, который включали в столовой для выпуска новостей, как раз передали про очередную бойню, устроенную «соперничающими преступными группировками» на улицах Манчестера. Он подыграл, хотя и понимал, что все его слова отскакивают от нимба, который Мисс Святоша плотно водрузила себе на голову.

Охранник, вернувшийся проводить его до камеры, деликатно — ему Джон тоже отстегивал — кашлянул, исподтишка показывая прикрытый ладонью телефон. Джон кивнул, поднимаясь, и шагнул в слепую для камер наблюдения зону.

— Джо?

— Все на мази, босс!

— Господи, сколько раз я тебе говорил — не называ… а, ладно. Забей. Что там?

* * *

— Обвинения сняты за недостаточностью улик, мистер Маллиган. В будущем проблем не ожидается, хотя я рекомендовал бы вам не попадать некоторое время в поле зрения правоохранительных органов.

— Мистер…

— Клайв, мистер Маллиган. Вы платите столько, что можете называть меня Клайв…

— Я в курсе, Клайв, что мне следует делать и чего мне делать **не** следует, — Джон подмигнул барристеру, неторопливо натягивая дорогие перчатки и вдыхая морозный декабрьский воздух, — вас подвезти?

Массивная фигура Джо маячила возле лимузина на другой стороне улицы. Клайв покачал головой:

— Такси и перелет входят в счет, мистер Маллиган, — он протянул руку и улыбнулся, разом теряя напыщенно-судейский вид, — я бы сказал «до встречи», но как ваш адвокат…

— Да-да, я бы ответил «до скорого», но мой бухгалтер будет сильно против.

На лице Джо до безобразия легко читалось желание сграбастать «босса» в охапку, так что Джон тихо порадовался присутствию третьего: невысокого, восточной наружности мужчины в кожаной куртке со свежим длинным шрамом поперек правой щеки.

— Это Зафар, босс. Глава вашего манчестерского филиала, — почти торжественно представил Джо, и тот, склонив голову, протянул руку. Джон ухмыльнулся, стащил перчатку и протянул свою.

Хорошее, мать его, Рождество выдалось…


End file.
